thehungergamesfanbasefandomcom-20200214-history
District 7 Reaping
Kayla: I wake up, and the first thing I think off is I''''t's cold..., The second thing is, 'Today's the day.' I prop myself up. No wonder I was cold. I must have kicked off my blanket, which now lies on the floor in a heap, while I was sleeping. Leaving me with nothing but my skin to keep me warm. I like to sleep naked, I feel tied down if I go to bed in clothes so I choose not to. I like feeling free. If we had the choice of wheither or not to wear clothes I probobly would choose 'Not'. But then again, we don't seem to have many choices in life. The Hunger Games is evident of that. I swing my legs over the side of my bed. The wood flooring is cold agenst my bare feet. I like that. My house is on the larger side, because my parents made it with us in mind. Us being... No, Kayla. No, no, no, no. Don't do this to yourself. Not today. Today is a day where you have to be strong. Just keep yourself together until the reaping is over. You'll be fine... I almost lost myself there. I almost always loose myself. More evidence that we don't have many choices in this life. I sigh, and decide that it's time for me to get up. I go over to my huge bay window that looks over District 7 and look out. My mother is always telling me that I should never let people see me naked to easily. I don't mind, my body is mine and I don't really care what people see. In fact, there's not much ''to see. And besides, there are no people on the streets just yet. Sleep in while you can. I sigh, and go over to my closet. Most people would dress fancy, espesily the girls. Maybe that's why there are none on the streets, because they're still primping for the big day. I just pick out something easy, my favorite tank-top that is a dark green, like the evergreen that surround this area, my gray hoodie, dark gray slacks, and my brown work boots. I go over to my desk and put on the last piece. A golden ring from before the dark days. It's my most precus belonging, I wear it everyday. Today is no exeption. As I head out, I catch a glimps of myself in our hallway mirror. Short, brown, wavy hair that is cut at an angle so that its shorter in the back, near the nape of my neck, and longer in front. My eyes, gray as steel, are serius as ever. My mother tells me that when I'm happy they sparkle like a polished mirror. She must not have seen them sparkle in quite some time. I quick take a peek in my parents bedroom. They always leave the door open, just in case my nightmares take a turn for the worst. I love them so much. I see that they're still asleep, so when I get to the front door I write a quick note with the stationary we keep on the front side table. Whenever I go out I always make sure to leave a note. They'ed go mad with worry if I didden't. ''Mom and Dad, Don't worry, I'm fine! I just headed out for a little while. I peeked in and saw you two sleeping and I didden't want to wake you. I'll be back in a little while, hopefully I can get everything done by one, but if I don't I'll see you after. I love you, Kayla S. Godfellow My parents always tease me on how I end my letters so formaly. I head out and breath in the fresh air. I love it. So clean. So alive. So free. The cold stings at my cheeks.